smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Wily
Special Moves B- Electric Nightmare This attack allows Dr. Wily to control three randomly selected traps. Different colored glows appear on the traps, each color-coded red (B button), blue (A button), and yellow (R button). Once a button is pressed to select the trap, pressing A controls the trap like a PK Thunder, and pressing B tosses it fiercely left or right. Each controlled trap has different behaviors: *King Harkinian's Slippery Spill can trip the opponent with a fierce toss or be relocated on the map. *Billy Mays's Mighty Putty sticks to an opponent, slowing down him/her for 10 seconds, or relocates to another place on the map. *Ib's pictures will do minor knockback on contact or do constant damage until dropped. Don Ramon's La Calavera does the same thing, except with major knockback and damaging elements. *Gaston's Flammabeer burns the opponent regardless of which button is pressed. *Yomika's Dragonflow does no damage when tossed, but the raincloud can be turned against its own user until dropped. *Jaime Maussan's Portal Dimensional does no damage when tossed, but can absorb and shoot the user. *Propane tanks and placed F-Bombs explode on contact, regardless of pressed buttons. Side B- Mega Pinocchio Glows appear on different opponents, colored red (B), blue (A), and yellow ®. When a subject is selected, doing an A or B move will force the victim to perform said move. After that, the player has a 3-second cooldown before being able to use it again. Opponents are immune to the attack if they shield or dodge it, and the attack shocks midair opponents with no other effects. The move can be done on land. Up B- DreaMachine Wily creates a dream machine (ground-only attack). Pressing up and B again will bring him into another immobile "push a button" state while a machine is on the field. A shoots a laser (which can also hurt Wily), R shocks nearby opponents (can't be controlled while shocking), and B helps Wily recover. The machine explodes when destroyed, doing 15% damage to anyone nearby. It's immune to Nicolas Cage's Unmasker or Wily's neutral B. It's also immune to damage when Wily is recovering. Down B- The Big Shake Behaves like Bowser Bomb. This move does more damage to opponents closer to Wily and 10% damage when Wily is on a different platform. DreaMachine is immune to this attack. Final Smash- THE MOOON OUT OF ITS OOOAAARBIT Wily summons the Gravitron and fires a beam with it to pull the moon out of its orbit (duh) while he escapes in the Wily Machine. The effects of the disoriented moon creates huge earthquakes, huge storms, a combination of storms and earthquakes and a large tidal wave to KO any opponents. The memorable line. Taunts Side Taunt- "Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily!" Down Taunt- "CRRRAZY? Do you think I'm... crraaazy?" Up Taunt- (laughs) ''Snake Codec'' Colonel- Snake, do you know that crazy doctor with a blue rival? Snake- Dr. Robotnik... Colonel- No Snake, Wily. Watch out for Wily's inventions. Snake- Don't worry, I have my inventions. Colonel- Like what? Snake- This one can pull the caall out of its ooorbit. (Snake is replaced in the call with Otacon) Otacon- Ooh wait, here's the best part... Snake will get the best out of you! Colonel- Oh no. ''Character Description'' Dr. Wily is the main antagonist of the Mega Man series since the first Mega Man game for the NES. This version of Wily, however, is from the animated series of the game of the 90's. He is also more insane than his game counterpart. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Fires a laser *Up smash - *Down smash - Shoots a laser gun 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent with a claw *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Spins the opponent two times then throws him up *Down throw - Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *HE CAN PULL THE MOOON OUT OF ITS OOOAAARBIT! Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters